


Father's Day

by Thewholocked



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Drabble, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewholocked/pseuds/Thewholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max decides to cook for Father's Day with Rafael in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

Alec woke with a start at the sound of the door of his bedroom bursting open. He sat up abruptly and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He hadn’t been getting enough sleep owing to the nightly patrols he had been helping Jace with, his brother was mad at him for _‘changing after getting hitched_ ’ and said things like _‘I hardly see you, Alec’_ and ’ _I thought we were suppose to he inseparable you and me.’_ In truth Alec knew this was one of Jace’s many attempts to make Alec come with him to the hunts but Jace still had a point, Alec had been neglecting him and he was feeling guilty about it.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of his husband scolding his kids for making noise that woke Alec up. It made Alec aware of the fact that Magnus, _Magnus_  had gotten up early before him and it now made him curious.  
He blinked some more and the sight of his kids; Rafe grinning widely and Max carrying a tray with breakfast on it which was dangerously wobbling, but Alec suspected Magnus must have enchanted it. Max always insisted to do things on his own. His kids made their way towards the bed and Magnus helped Max set up the tray on Alec’s lap and kissed Alec’s forehead.

'Happy father’s day, dad!’ Max cried out gleefully which was unfortunately too loud for Alec first thing in the morning.

'Happy father’s day,’ Rafael agreed, smiling. 

Alec smiled too, he couldn’t help himself, his heart soared before settling with a comfortable warmth in his chest. He loved them all so much it hurt him, and whenever his kids something so mundane and yet so heart felt it surprised him, struck him like a match lighting up, so intense in its action, so powerful. He was reminded of how he never thought he would have this and it made him more grateful for each day.

'Go on try it,’ Magnus whispered in his ear, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

'Aren’t you their father too?’ Alec said sarcastically. 

'I am,’ Magnus confirmed. 'But I think one of us should care that our kids don’t burn down the house, dear.’

Alec smiled pleasantly, picking up the fork and digging into the eggs.

'I wouldn’t burn down the house,’ Max said seriously. 'I have been taking cooking lessons.’

Rafe sniggered.

'Oh yeah?’ Alec asked. 'By who?’

'Aunt Izzy!’

Alec chocked on his eggs. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, I'm alecbluewood


End file.
